Unknown Consequences
by Xenia Cross
Summary: The Soul Society is in need of some new captains as they have lost many to Hollowfication, they are in search of capable soul reapers willing to risk their lives, have they found one? ?/OC first bleach fanfiction, some characters may be OOC, sorry.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: This is my first Bleach fanfiction, some of the characters may be OOC, please be patient, I'm working on that, hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my character, I own absolutely nothing else, oh, and I own the plot.**

_**Unknown Consequences**_

**Chatper 1: Introduction**

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto said. "Do you have anyone you would like to recommend for one of the three captain's positions?"

"He never does," Soi Fon muttered. "Why are we asking him?"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi sneered and said, "As a matter of fact, I do. Her name is Yoshiruchi."

Yamamoto sighed, hiding his shock, Soi Fon was right, Kurotsuchi never had anyone, what made this one so different? "Very well," he said. "Bring her in."

The doors opened to reveal a short female, only an inch or two taller than Captain Hitsugaya. She was dressed in a shihakusho that seemed a little large on her, her sleeves almost covered her hands while her bottoms covered her feet and touched the floor. Her blue-green hair was up in a bun/ponytail that reached the end of her back, her bangs were covering the right of her golden eyes. She had her zanpakuto on her back, the hilt was red and gold while the guard was shaped like a flame.

"Hello Captains," she said in a quiet voice.

"You want her to be a captain?" Zaraki exclaimed. "She looks weak."

Yamamoto looked at him and asked, "Captain Zaraki, do you want to be the one to test her?"

Zaraki grinned and said, "Hell yeah."

"We will proceed to the training grounds, Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Kuchiki will help me decide the outcome," Yamamoto said before he let it be known that the meeting was over.

**XXTraining GroundsXX**

Yoshiruchi was staring at a grinning Zaraki, waiting for him to attack. When he didn't she tilted her head to the left, like a dog, she was confused, why hadn't he attacked yet? Before she could ponder this any further he started toward her. She watched his movements, analyzing, she sighed, he was so predictable. Right before he hit her she stepped to the side, he plowed right past her.

"You're too slow," she said once he stopped moving. "In the time it took you to get to me, I've already analyzed all your moves."

"What the hell's that got to do with anything?" he asked.

"It means that I'm going to enjoy this fight," she said quietly.

With that said, Yoshiruchi reached over her shoulder and unsheathed her zanpakuto, immediately the air around her changed, she was no longer calm and quiet, now she was grinning, the blade of her zanpakuto was black and appeared to be dull.

"How the hell are you gonna fight with a dull blade like that?" Zaraki asked.

Yoshiruchi tilted her head to the left again and replied, "What makes you think she won't be sharp by the time I hit you?"

As she spoke, you could see her zanpakuto thinning out slightly and sharpening. She brought it level with her face and ran her finger along the now sharpened edge, smiling.

"My zanpakuto feeds off of reiatsu, she gets sharper depending on the amount of reiatsu my opponent has, and since you've got so much, she's gonna get pretty damn sharp, and this is just her unreleased form," Yoshiruchi explained.

Kenpachi Zaraki didn't reply, he just went after her again, taking a swing at her left side. Yoshiruchi quickly moved her sword form her right to her left hand and blocked it easily. He didn't waste any time and quickly moved his sword, aiming for her head, she put her right hand on her sword and brought it up to block him. She may not have looked like she was struggling, but she had been trained to never show her emotions in a fight, all anyone saw was that she was grinning as she pushed Zaraki's sword away from her head. As soon as she was out of the way of his sword, she jumped to the right, took her left hand off of her sword and took a swipe at his side.

Captain Zaraki grinned until he saw Yoshiruchi bring her zanpakuto eye level and he saw blood running down it. He looked down at his side and said that she had, indeed, cut him. He glared at her before he grinned again.

"I'm impressed," he said. "You're the first person to ever cut me the first time you tried."

"Like I said, "Yoshiruchi began. "She got pretty damn sharp, right now, I don't think there's anything she can't cut through."

His grin widened as he said, "This just got a hell of a lot more fun, now release your zanpakuto!"

Yoshiruchi looked at him, confused, she turned her head slightly to look back at Captain Kurotsuchi as she said, "Now why would I do something as stupid as that? You need to cut me first."

Zaraki frowned for a moment before he grinned and said, "Alright then, I can do that."

With that said, he ran at her, for a few seconds she couldn't see him, she heard bells behind her and turned around to block his zanpakuto, his grin widened as he pushed down.

"You don't even know the name of your zanpakuto, do you?" Yoshiruchi asked. "I can hear it screaming."

"I don't need to know its name," he said as he lifted his sword and swung it at her left shoulder, she didn't have enough time to move and he cut her. "Now," he added. "Release your zanpakuto."

She glared at him and said, "_Incinerate and tear him apart, Jaakuna ha."_

Her sword turned red, caught on fire, the hilt turned black and the tassels also caught on fire. She swung her zanpakuto toward Zaraki once, and something came out of her flaming blade, it was a tiger made out of the flames of her zanpakuto. The tiger stood still for a moment before it ran toward Zaraki, he brought up his sword to block it, but it jumped over him and attacked him from behind, knocking him over, it took a chunk out of the back of his arm. Yoshiruchi swung her blade three more times so that four tigers were surrounding him, she approached him as he stood back up, when she reached him she held her sword out in front of her and cut his eyepatch off.

"It's rude to hold back in a test of strengths," she said simply before she backed up and threw her zanpakuto into one of the four tigers.

"You idiot," he said. "How are you gonna fight me without your zanpakuto?"

She didn't answer, she looked at the tiger and saw that her zanpakuto had finally entered it when she grinned as she looked back at Zaraki and said, "Ban...kai."

The tigers and her zanpakuto disappeared, they were soon surrounded by a hundred replicas of her zanpakuto and a hundred flaming tigers. She held out her right hand and one of the many zanpakuto appeared in her hand, behind her appeared a twenty-foot flaming tiger.

She turned her head to regard the three captains watching and said, "It would be in your best interest to hold your breath." She turned back to Zaraki and said, "Let's see how long you can stand there before you pass out," she paused before she loudly began again. _"Split open and see the poison that lies inside, Furea Tora Jaakuna ha."_

The large tiger behind her opened its mouth and out of it came a dark green smoke, it covered the ground and made its way toward Zaraki, he stared at it for a moment, while he was staring at the smoke, Yoshiruchi dropped her zanpakuto to the ground, after, she held up both her hands and the surrounding zanpakuto shattered and the flaming pieces hung in the air for a moment as she saw that the smoke had finally reached him. She smiled in satisfaction before she dropped her hands, the shattered pieces quickly came at Zaraki. He was surrounded by fire, couldn't see that the smoke was mixing with the flaming zanpakuto pieces. When the flames and green smoke dispersed, the observing captains watched as Kenpachi Zaraki exploded in blood and fell to the ground.

_"Jaakuna ha,'_" Yoshiruchi murmured and her zanpakuto reformed in her right hand and she sheathed it.

"Why...why is my body so damn hot!" Zaraki questioned from the ground.

She turned her head to look at him and said, "Aside from the fact the you have 3rd degree burns? Everytime my zanpakuto even touched you, she tripled your body heat, and you were hit by her many times, also the fact that you got a full dosage of poison from _Furea Tora_, you'll soon be paralyzed without medical help."

"What is your name child?" Yamamoto asked as she made her way back to them.

"Yoshiruchi," she said. "Yoshiruchi Kurotsuchi, and before you jump to conclusions, I'm not like Nemu, I'm his biological daughter."

"How the hell did Kurotsuchi get a woman to go near him?" Zaraki questioned from his place on the ground.

"Captain-General Yamamoto," Yoshiruchi siad, ignoring Zaraki. "I think someone should get Captain Zaraki to squad 4 before he is paralyzed for the rest of his life."

Yamamoto summoned a hell butterfly and quietly spoke to it before it flew off in the direction of the fourth squad. Soon after, a few fourth squad soul reapers carried Zaraki away, while this was happening, Captains Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi, and Yamamoto were speaking quietly.

"Yoshiruchi Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto said, pulling something out of his captain's robe. "We have decided, and you are now Captain Kurotsuchi, captain of squad five." He handed her a captain's robe.

She took it gratefully and said, "I'll do my best."

"I think it would be best if you were to go to the eleventh quiet and told Lieutenant Kusajishi where to find her captain," Yamamoto said.

Yoshiruchi nodded as she put on her captain's robe and flash stepped away.

**(Yoshiruchi POV)**

_'I can't believe that I'm actually a captain now,'_ I thought to myself as I looked for the eleventh squad. It shouldn't be that hard, I just need tp look for a large amount of people fighting, it should be the one before squad twelve. It didn't take me as long as I thought it would, the real question is: where would I find Lieutenant Kusajishi?


	2. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! MUST READ!

I am having a contest on deviantart, so I decided to have one on here as well, you can choose whatever character of mine you choose, I want to see your version of that character, I will be judging it on originality, accuracy, etc. The winner of this contest will get whatever drawing they want from me, whether it be your own OC or some other character from an actual book or movie or anime etc. I hope that many people will join! To join, all you have to do is tell me in a review or message and send me the picture in my e-mail or post on deviantart or something.

Thank You and I Will update as soon as I can!

~Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer


End file.
